diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Step by Step
Step by Step is episode 27 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series Season 2. The Episode follows the manga story line from Chapter 316 to first half of Chapter 319. Summary Sawamura receives praise from the coaching staff and his teammates for his performance the last match, and motivates Furuya who asks Ochiai to teach him a breaking ball. Kawakami meanwhile, wants to keep up and thinks of throwing sinkers again. At practice, seeing that the non regulars try their best to earn a regular spot, Kataoka proposes an intra-squad match between the first string and the second string. Synopsis Seidou's baseball staff praise Sawamura's performance the last match. Club president Oota asks Ochiai if he knew Sawamura would perform well if he learned a breaking ball. Ochiai bluntly says that he didn't have any expectations for Sawamura, and was genuinely surprised when the freshman pulled off the breaking ball in a critical moment of the game. He adds that Sawamura's performance will motivate Furuya. At the bullpen, Sawamura's very motivated to pitch and Miyuki thinks that if he doesn't check on him, Sawamura will pitch 'till he drops. The players later on study Seiko's match against Sensen. Nabe advice the team that since Seiko's players swing hard everytime, keeping the pitches low is the key. He also tells the team of Seiko's pitchers' and how to take advantage of their weaknesses. After the meeting, Sawamura is told that Kataoka wants to see him while a few players talk about Ochiai giving accurate advice to the players on how they can improve. Asou thinks of Ochiai's advice to him and decides to use weights instead of practicing his batting. Furuya asks Ochiai to teach him a breaking ball, and Kawakami tells Miyuki about wanting to throw sinkers once again. Miyuki is surprised considering Kawakami's experience with the breaking ball last fall. Kawakami explains that with the two first years improving he'll need to do something to keep up. In the staff room, Rei and Kataoka talk to Sawamura about his performance. They praise his play and Kataoka advices Sawamura to not be greedy but to continue improving step by step. Sawamura takes the advice, then tells Kataoka to be ready for the team won't let him leave when they win the remaining two matches before Nationals. The second years are then shown to play soccer the next day, since everyone on their grade are on a school trip, hence they have free time. At practice, the non regulars are trying their best to earn a regular spot. At the bullpen, the pitchers are supervised by Ochiai. He tells Miyuki that Furuya wants to try throwing a vertical slider, surprising Miyuki and everyone else. Furuya throws the breaking ball then Ochiai gives him a few pointers. Oota thinks that Ochiai maybe an incredible instructor, while Kataoka intently observes. The following day, Kataoka proposes an intra-squad game between the regulars and the second-string. Ochiai will be coaching the regulars while Kataoka coach the second string, and Yuuki as the umpire. Category:Anime Category:Episodes